


The Quintessential Tale of the Tongues: Dawn's Beauty

by slaus_star



Series: The Quintessential Tale of the Tongues [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, 五等分の花嫁 | Gotoubun no Hanayome | The Quintessential Quintuplets (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaus_star/pseuds/slaus_star
Summary: When the Nakano sisters find themselves in a mysterious snow-covered land, they must push themselves to their limits to survive the harsh climate. Bandits, thieves, wild animals, and vampires abound, the quints must use everything at their disposal if they wish to see another day. Meanwhile, a dragon crisis is ravaging the tundras, and who better to call than the Dragonborn? Oops, sorry. I meant Dragonborns. Welcome to Tamriel, girls. Hope you like fur.
Series: The Quintessential Tale of the Tongues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890727





	The Quintessential Tale of the Tongues: Dawn's Beauty

_He was looking down at my test paper with diligent eyes. Two spheres with a yellow tinge, scanning over the answers I had written on that piece of paper. His brow creased; I could tell he was unsatisfied. His eye looked like it was twitching slightly. This is bad. I knew I had messed up somewhere. I began to feel nervous. What should I do?_

My head began to suddenly spin like it had been knocked by a windmill. My eyelids were heavy, and I struggled to lift them up. It took all the effort I had to finally open them. The light flooded into my eye sockets, making me recoil away from it. It took some time to adjust and open my eyes fully, and when I did, I was greeted by a scruffy man.

His skin was fair, if covered in furs. The hair on his head indicated some age, but it was hard to tell on account of it being golden from root to tip, with a singular braid beside his temples. It reminded me of Ichika’s hair. His face dirty and worn; he must have been through a lot of roughhousing. And his beard was thick and full, with every strand nestling cozily on his cheeks and face. In short, he was a man’s man.

He noticed me rudely staring at him and he turned around to face me. In a deep yet somewhat comforting voice, he spoke.

“Hey, you. You’re finally awake.”

“Umm… me?” I answered.

“You got cotton in your ears, girl? Yea I’m talking to you. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there.”

He pointed his head to my right, as if ordering me to look in that direction. Already feeling uneasy, I complied, and what I saw was another man, but this time not as well-built or muscular as the man across from me.

“Damn you, Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy,” he said. “If they hadn’t been looking for you, I could’ve stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell.”

Then he looked at me with his soulless, pale eyes. It looked like those of a zombie. “You there. You and me, we shouldn’t be here. It’s these Stormcloaks the Empire wants.”

The man from across me replied, “We’re all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief.”

Then a shrill, authoritative voice yelled “Shut up, back there!”

"Brothers and sisters in binds"? It took me a while to process that statement, and when I did, I fully realized my circumstances. My hands are bound! And I’m on a… horse-drawn carriage? What in the world was happening?! I surveyed my surroundings further, only to be greeted by towering oak trees coated in layers of snow. The sky was grey and barren. Where am I?

It did not take long for me to spot another cart right in front of mine. The mist was quite heavy, but I tried to make out the figures on it. It was hazy at best, but it seemed like it was… Nino? And, Ichika? Yotsuba and Miku? So they are here too. I felt instantly much more at ease. Like mom would say, it does not matter where we are, as long as we are together.

“What’s wrong with him, huh?” That scrawny prisoner said.

And the blonde man replied, “Watch your tongue! You’re speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!”

“Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You’re the leader of the rebellion. But if they’ve captured you… Oh gods, where are they taking us?”

“I don’t know where we’re going, but Sovngarde awaits.”

At this point, I was more than a little alarmed. Considering I am in rags, bound, and on a cart, I don’t think the outcome would be anything pleasant. In order to calm myself down, I took deep breaths.

“Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?”

“Why do you care?”

“A Nord’s last thoughts, should be of home…”

“Rorikstead. I’m… I’m from Rorikstead.”

“General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!” One of the guards exclaimed.

“Good, let’s get this over with,” the scrawny prisoner began to visibly tremble. In a terrified tone, he spoke with a shaky voice “Shor, Mara, Dibella, Akatosh. Divines, please help me…”

A pair of wooden gates opened and we entered.

“Look at him. General Tullius, the military governor,” the golden-haired man said. “And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this.”

As we continued down the rocky road, the gates behind us closed, and I could see that this village was a lively one. I spotted an old man resting on the railings of his front porch, watching us pass. I caught his gaze and his face twisted into a most hateful one. Alarmed, I immediately looked away. I had never seen someone so angry before. Even Fuutarou’s anger did not come anywhere close to this man’s fiery eyes.

“This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead, with juniper berries in it,” sighed the man from across me. “Funny. When I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

“Who are they daddy? Where are they going?” Asked a little boy, who was sitting cross-legged on his front porch. He could not be any older than thirteen.

“You need to go inside, little cub,” answered his father.

“Why? I want to watch the soldiers.”

“Inside the house. Now".

With a heavy sigh, the boy relented. “Yes, papa."

Then, seemingly out of thin air, the fiercest, most authoritarian voice appeared in the distance. “Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!” Prisoners? Why am I a prisoner? I began to panic. The deepest inhale of the freshest air in the world could not dispel my hysteria. My head began to dart around, for no apparent reason. Like I was a puppet being controlled by strings. Then, I saw not too far from me, a large, burly man with a bloody axe to match his figure. And that when it finally hit me…

A wave of numbness began to wash over me, and my head stopped darting around. I felt dizzy, but I just could not move. I was going to die. Then the cart came to an abrupt stop.

“Why are we stopping?”

“Why do you think? End of the line.”

Then he spoke to me. “Let’s go. Shouldn’t keep the gods waiting for us.”

“No, wait! We’re not rebels!”

“Face your death with some courage, thief.” I got up and stood on my quivering feet. I looked to my left and saw my other sisters, also in rags and bounds. One by one, they got off the cart. First Miku, then Nino, Ichika and Yotsuba. Before Yotsuba, got off the cart, she caught my gaze, and to say she was shocked was an understatement. But her expression soon faded, and was replaced by a sad smile.

“You’ve got to tell them, we weren’t with you! This was a mistake!”

That was when a muscular woman stood right in front of our cart. Her voice was so loud that I could feel my teeth rattle. Her face was scarred, and her skin worn. This woman was the ideal image of a soldier throughout. “Step towards the block once we call your name, one at a time!” Shouted the woman.

The blonde man stepped out of the cart. “Empire loves their damn lists,” he sighed.


End file.
